


Life As We Know It (Philinda AU)

by Philinda_are_my_otp



Series: Life as we know it [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (House of M)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Philinda hate each other, Romance, eventual philinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philinda_are_my_otp/pseuds/Philinda_are_my_otp
Summary: Fitzsimmons have died in a terrible car  accident and Phil Coulson and Melinda May are left as their baby's guardians. But there is one problem, they hate each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Philinda WhatsApp Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Philinda+WhatsApp+Chat).



> Hi Guys this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me.Also please comment your opinions.
> 
> Skye  
> Xx

Melinda May walked in the kitchen to find empty beer bottles and pizza boxes all over.

"Phil What the Fuck is this?" 

Phil ran down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Shut up May you'll wake the baby"

Melinda slammed a beer bottle down in the worksurface and walked towards the door.

"I'm going out, this better be cleared when I get back"

Melinda walked out the door and left Phil stood there staring at the wall.

It had been a tough few weeks for Phil Coulson.His best friends Leopold and Jemma Fitz had died in a car crash and he and his arch-enemy Melinda May had been left with their 5 month year old son to look after. 

Phil looked at the kitchen and sighed. He had made the mess and now he had to clear it up. However Phil had to admit that his sixth graders were tidier than this.

Once he'd cleared it up he was just about to have a rest when Baby Alastair starting screaming at the top of his lungs.

Phil ran up the stairs and wants into Alastair's room.He picked him up out of his cot.

"Hey little guy , you look so much like your daddy did"Phil said as the baby hit him in his face,"and you certainly have Auntie Mays temper.


End file.
